Legends and Fabrications
by Gamingnerd23
Summary: Artorias ends up in Westeros after his defeat at the hands of the Chosen Undead. How will the events of ASOIAF change with Artorias the Abysswalker in it?
1. Chapter 1

**"Legends and Fabrications"**

All rights to the A song of Ice and Fire books and Dark Souls games belong to their respected owners.

Chapter 1

Freedom…

Freedom was the only thing going through Artorias' head as the Chosen Undead thrusted a sword through the wolf knight's chest. Freedom from the Father of the Abyss and freedom from his failure to stop him.

Sif…

Images of his trustworthy companion and best friend invaded Artorias' thoughts as he fell to his knees. His smokey grey fur, his intelligent yellow eyes, his undying loyalty to a failure…

 _Forgive me, my friend. I had hoped to return with aid…but it seems I can't even do that._

Ornstein…

His captain and friend, with his brilliant lion-shaped armor and lugged spear. A prideful Dragonslayer worthy of respect.

 _Deepest apologies, captain. I had sworn to both you and Lord Gwyn to vanquish this threat and I have failed._

Gough…

The giant archer that had a heart larger than his body and whose kind wisdom guided a foolish young knight.

 _I'm sorry, old friend. I promised tales of glory and conquest, and you'll only hear tales of failure and defeat._

Ciaran…

His lover was the one who invaded his thoughts the longest. Her porcelain mask with locks of ivory hair, her delicate figure, and her beautiful eyes that expressed so much emotion for a trained assassin.

 _My love…please forget me. Move on and have a family, you deserve to be happy._

Artorias looked up weakly as he heard his greatsword fall to the ground with a loud clunk. He saw his companions, Lord Gwyn and his daughters, even his firstborn whose name mustn't be uttered.

 _All of you, forgive me. For I have availed you nothing._

And with that final thought, Artorias fell to the ground and felt darkness consume him.

 **Eddard**

Winterfell…

Winterfell was the only thing on his mind, the home of him and his family. He ached to see them, Cat with her beautiful hair, and his children who often made his wife want to tear out her beautiful hair.

"I'm glad to be almost home, my Lord. I miss my uncle and cousin," said Jory, the captain of his household guard.

"As I miss my family," I replied.

He and his party had just finished visiting the Glovers of Deepwood Motte, the last of his vassals that he needed to visit. They were less than a day's ride from Winterfell, nearing the end of the Wolfswood. The night was particularly dark, and they would need to make camp soon. Before he could continue this track of thought however, he saw his outriders approaching with haste.

"Lord Stark! We've found something you'll want to see," informed one of the outriders.

"Lead the way then," I ordered.

They did as commanded and led the way, as it turns out this "something" was actually someone. A man adorned with eroded plate armor and ripped tatters of blue cloth was lying on the side of the road.

"Gods! Look at the size of him!" a soldier in his party said with shock evident in his tone.

"He's as big as the Mountain!" another soldier exclaimed as I dismounted and approached the man.

"Lord Stark," warned Jory, edging for his sword.

I put up a hand indicating I'll be fine. As the closer I approached, I began to realize that the man was lying in a puddle…a puddle of red. I rushed to the man and knelt beside him.

Gods… how did I not see the blood before? I gently touched the man and, to my relief, saw that he still drew breath.

"Quickly, get him on a horse!" I ordered and men obeyed, instantly dismounting and heaving the large man on their shoulders with obvious strain.

"Lord Stark?" asked Jory confused.

"We're not resting tonight, Jory. We need to make haste to Winterfell." I informed him, he nodded and rode to the back of their party to inform them of his decision.

"What of his sword, Lord Stark?" asked a man holding a greatsword.

It was as big as Ice, perhaps bigger, though not as thick. The sword was clearly damaged with the blade looking dull and broken down, along with the crossguard. Yet despite its sorry state, it was still a beautiful thing to look at with its intricate designs along the blade and hilt.

"Bring it with us," I ordered and the man went to pack the sword.

I glanced at the wounded man, now on the back of a horse, one last time before mounting.

 **Catelyn**

Cold air hit my face as I left the warmness of my chambers to the courtyard of Winterfell.

Ned's finally home…

The thought brought a smile to my face. He'd been gone for many moons, visiting his bannermen. But now he's home, with me and our children.

These happy thoughts were brought to an end however, when Ned rode in with a bloody stranger on the back of a horse beside him.

"Get him to the maester!" He shouted as men pulled the bloody stranger off of the horse.

I rushed towards him just as the men carrying the stranger passed me.

"Ned, what's going on? Who is that?" I asked as we embraced.

"I don't know, he was found on the side of the road all bloody and beaten," he informed me as our embraced ended.

"And you brought him here!?" I asked him.

He could be a bandit, a cutthroat here to harm her children!

"I couldn't just leave him to die, Cat."

That was her Ned…always thinking of others before himself. He gave me a small smile and then rushed pass me to no doubt check on the stranger, I followed closely behind. We soon made it to maester Luwin's turret and saw him helping the men remove the armor off of the stranger. Ned rushed forward and began to aid in this endeavor.

First the stranger's helm was removed, revealing a mop of dark hair and a face she'd think handsome if it wasn't covered with blood and bruises. Second the cuirass and gauntlets were removed, showing a battered body and a broken left arm that she hadn't noticed before. Ned saw something on the man's finger, a ring, and took it off as well. Then lastly the greaves and boots were removed, which showed legs that were in a similar state to the man's body.

Maester Luwin sucked in a breath and turned to Ned.

"And you say you found him on the side of the road?" he asked, looking at the state the man was in.

"The men did, he was lying there unmoving. It was only when I approached and touched him did I realize he was still alive. We rushed here as fast as we could…will he live?" my husband asked clearly worried for the man he never met in his life.

"It's hard to say my Lord. But I'll see what I can do," Luwin replied, moving to gather the proper herbs and potions.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Luwin?" I asked him, motivated by Ned's willingness to help a stranger.

Ned turned to me in surprise and Luwin nodded, pointing to a basin filled with water.

"Could you wash off the blood, so I can properly see the injuries?" he asked, I nodded and rushed to the basin grabbing a towel while doing so.

I put the towel in the water and then wringed it out after removing it. I then went back to the stranger and began to clean his wounds. Any hopes that the blood made it look worse than it was were gone as blood that faded away, revealing large purple bruises and cuts that wouldn't stop bleeding.

Luwin observed the man's cuts and bruises, planning on how to treat him. He then turned to Ned and me.

"Thank you for the help, my Lady. But I must ask you and Lord Stark to leave so I can help him."

"Of course, maester. Please take good care of him," Ned said as we departed.

"I'll try," Luwin replied as he got to work.

 **Eddard**

As I shut the door, I silently prayed to the old gods that they watch over the stranger. I turned to my wife and saw her staring at the door, a worried expression apparent on her face as well. Which was surprising, Cat only trusted those she knew and was weary of strangers. Yet her she is worrying over a stranger, I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Thank you," I whispered as I embraced her from behind.

She leaned into the embrace before breaking it and turning to me. She smiled and held my hands.

"I have a surprise for you, Ned. I'm…" started Cat, but before she could finish what she was saying.

"FATHER!" was screamed by the children rapidly approaching them.

I knelt down and held out my arms. Arya and Sansa rushed into my outstretched arms, I looked behind them to see Robb holding little Bran's hand, who was calmly waiting his turn no doubt, and Jon a little ways behind him. I felt the same pang of sadness and happiness, I was always felt when I saw him. He looks so much like…

"Is it true, father? Did you bring a man here? How badly was he injured? Is he as big as everyone says he is?" said Arya, not waiting a second before asking her questions.

"Yes, I did bring a man here. Badly, but Luwin is taking care of him right now. I'm not sure what everyone is saying, but yes he's very big." I said, answering all three of her questions.

"What happened?" Robb asked as Bran let go of his hand and ran to me.

"Don't know yet, son. He'll be able to tell us when he wakes," I answered as I gave Bran a long-waited embrace.

"He's not a bad man is he?" Sansa timidly asked as I stood up and ruffled Robb's curls.

I smiled at her and shook my head. I had little doubt that the man wasn't good, and given by his appearance, the man could very well be a knight. Perhaps from the Vale or the Reach, though someone of his size wouldn't go unknown for long…

"What are you all doing up at this hour?" Cat asked our children, who paled.

"It was Robb's idea to stay up!" Arya immediately accused.

Robb's face went red, and he sharply turned to Arya.

"No it wasn't! It was yours!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Enough. It doesn't matter whose idea it was, just get to bed and I'll tell you all about my trip when we break our fast in the morning." I said and they all nodded, before rushing to their beds.

Jon lingered and gave a small smile, silently telling me he was happy to see me back. I smiled back and he departed soon after. I turned back to Cat and held out my arm, which she took. We walked back to our chambers.

"What did you want to tell me before our children interrupted?" I asked as I began to pull off my riding leathers.

Cat walked up to me, and grabbed my hands once more.

"Ned, I haven't had my blood in two moons." She told me smiling, as she moved our interlocked hands to her belly.

"Y-You mean…" I said stuttering.

"I'm with child, Ned" She told me with a large smile.

I looked to her belly and then to her face, back and forth. Before my gaze rested on her face and I pulled it to my mine.

"That's great news." I breathed as our lips departed from one another's.

A sudden thought came to me as we touched foreheads.

"Do the children know?" I asked, voicing the thought.

Cat shook her head.

"I was waiting till your return, so we could tell them together."

I nodded and we kissed once more before retreating to our bed. Once in bed, Cat rested her head on my chest and let out a content sigh. I ran my fingers through her hair, and before long she was asleep. While she slept, I pulled out the ring I took from the man's finger. I lifted it up and the moonlight seeping through the windows revealed the insignia on the ring…

A howling wolf.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**"Legends and Fabrications"**

All rights to the A song of Ice and Fire books and Dark Souls games belong to their respected owners.

A reader by the name of darkstel recently asked if I would include other Dark Souls characters aside from Artorias. I have several ideas on where some Dark Souls characters would end up if I did include them in the story, so I was wondering what do you all think? Should I stick with just Artorias or should I include other characters from Dark Souls? And if you guys and gals want me to include other Dark Souls characters, I'll probably just stick to the Knights of Gwyn and Sif, as I have ideas on where they'll end up and with who.

I opened a poll on my profile, so go there and vote on whether or not you want more Dark Souls characters to appear.

Chapter 2

 **Eddard**

Weeks passed as the stranger continued to heal, only waking up for a few seconds to scream and wildly fling his arms about before falling unconscious again. Understandable, given that the man was not only recovering from his physical wounds, but some kind of inner corruption as well. He remembered when maester Luwin first called him to his turret, I went there hoping that the man had awoken and he would be able to tell us what happened to him. Instead…

"Poison?" I asked confused as Luwin finished explaining the full extent of the man's injuries.

"That's what I believe it is, my Lord. Though I could very well be wrong."

"What do you mean? How could you be wrong?" I asked perplexed.

"His symptoms doesn't match the symptoms of any poison I know," he explained as he led me to the table the man was laying on.

"Do you see his veins, my Lord?"

I looked closer and saw what Luwin was trying to show me…all across the man's body were bulging, black veins.

"I don't know exactly what he was poisoned with, if at all, but whatever did happen to him extends far above just cuts, fractures, and bruises. It seems to be slowing down his healing, and what's worse it causes fits of uncontrollable rage" Luwin explained as he traced the unnaturally colored veins.

"Fits of rage? You mean he's awoken?" I asked him.

"Only for a few seconds at a time, though one time he got dangerously close to harming me. He managed to pull himself up and then throw himself at me, thankfully he fell unconscious before he could do any harm. I've had him strapped down just in case" he explained, glancing at the man all the while.

I looked worryingly at the man strapped to the table. Who…or what inflicted such harm on you?

"Tell me if anything changes, maester." I told him and he bowed his head in responsible.

 **Artorias**

He remembered how it all went wrong. How empty Oolacile felt when he arrived. All of its residents having fled or been turned into monstrosities. Even its sorcerers, some of the best in the known world, fell victim to the Abyss and were turned into husks of their former selves.

After fighting off the corrupted residents and sorcerers of Oolacile, I knew I should've gone back to Anor Londo for aid. That this was a threat I couldn't defeat, not even with Sif by my side. But I couldn't. Not because of pride or ignorance, but because someone was in trouble…

Dusk of Oolacile.

The giant mushroom, Elizabeth, explained that Dusk had been taken by the Primeval Man.

Manus, Father of the Abyss.

I knew that if left Oolacile and went to Anor Londo that she would perish, and after witnessing the atrocities Manus had committed on the residents of Oolacile…well I didn't even want to think about what he would do to Dusk.

So Sif and I made our way through the township and then its dungeons. Till finally we reached the chasm of the Abyss. A place so dark and corrupt that it shook me to my very core. We made our through its dark corridors, fighting off humanities that had taken form and became entities. However, the enemy was countless and eventually we were overwhelmed. In a last ditch effort to save my compatriot, I used my greatshield to form a barrier around him.

I pushed on, shieldless and without an ally, killing anything that got in my way till finally I reached the end…he was waiting for me.

He was the thing of nightmares. His body, more monster than man. Red eyes that displayed nothing but ill intent. Limbs that ranged from large to even larger. A catalyst that can release the darkest of sorceries.

"Where is the princess!? Speak and I will make your end painless!" I remembered myself shouting, more so for my benefit than to actually intimidate.

The thing simply let a roar and charged me. I remember barely rolling out of the way. I remember gripping my greatsword and throwing myself at its back, with the intent to scale up its large form and end the fight quickly…if only it were that simple. With reflexes too quick to be natural, he grabbed my arm in his large, monstrous fist. I felt him apply pressure and heard a loud snap.

I fell to the floor, my sword falling out of my now broken left arm. I quickly grabbed it with my right and inside I knew I was done for. I had trained with my right, after all a true warrior can wield his blade with either hand, but it was with my left that I was at my best.

This time I charged, with sword in hand I had managed to slice at the beast. Manus let out a pained howl and for a split second…I thought I'd win. Oh how wrong I was.

With newfound vigor, it charged and I was too slow this time. He grabbed me by the leg and proceed to smash me on the floor, again and again, as if he was a child throwing a fit that his toy no longer worked. I felt his presence above my beaten and battered form.

This is it…I remembered myself thinking. This how I'm going to die, broken and afraid.

He did something worse than kill me…he turned me into a monster like him. Since the first moment I arrived in Oolacile, I felt the Abyss attempt to invade my body and try to corrupt me. Through sheer willpower I fought back.

But now…? My willpower was depleted, and I felt the Abyss corrupt my body. Changing it into something evil and dark. I still retained some part of myself, and it was that little bit of me left that made its way to the surface. I passed the dungeons and the township without resistance, almost as if the corrupted Oolacile residents thought I was one of them…and part of me was.

Filled with rage I lashed out at a nearby foe, jumping on it and then thrusting my sword through its chest. It was then that I heard footsteps approach. I looked up and sure enough someone stood before me, a human. He or she, it was hard to tell with the armor, stood still as if they were waiting for me to say something.

"Whoever you are…stay away! Soon…I will be consumed. By them. By the Dark." I heard the words in my head, however they didn't escape my lips.

Everything after that went black, I only regained consciousness after a sword was thrusted through my chest.

 **Jon**

Screams could be heard throughout Winterfell, either of rage or pain and sometimes both. Though it wasn't particularly loud from where I stood, in the courtyard of Winterfell. Theon, Robb, and I were training in swordplay while Ser Rodrik Cassel oversaw, pointing out our flaws and how to improve upon them.

"What do you think happened to him? Wildings?" Theon asked as he thrusted with his sword, which I easily parried.

"It would've been a large group of wildings then. A man of that size would have no problem dealing with a couple wildings," I replied as I feigned an attack, which Theon fell for.

I managed to get a couple hits on him and he cursed each time my sword made contact. He went for an overhead stroke and I sidestepped, elbowing him in the process.

"If not wildings then what? Wolves? There's a lot of them in the Wolfswood, I hear" Theon suggested as he gripped his sword tighter, which Ser Rodrik reprimanded him for.

"He didn't look like he was attacked by wolves, if anything it looked like he was attacked by a giant." Robb remarked as I disarmed Theon.

"Well done, Jon. Theon out of the ring, Robb you're up" Ser Rodrik ordered.

Theon stepped out of the ring and handed his sword to Robb, who took his position across from me.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Robb asked me as our blades were interlocked.

"I'm no maester, so I can't say" I responded with clenched teeth.

Robb, with his superior strength managed to push me back and proceeded to attack. The blows hurt, even with padded armor on, but I didn't let it deter me.

"How long till Lord Stark decides he's a waste of time and throws him out?" Theon asked as I managed to gain ground on Robb.

That comment angered Robb, and with a huff Robb pushed me back and turned sharply to Theon, pointing his sword at him.

"Till the man wakes and is able to take care of himself" He replied harshly.

"And what if that takes…five years?" Theon asked just as harshly.

"Then he'll be here for five years" Robb said with a tone that indicated they were done talking about this.

Robb and I resumed our training, which was still evenly matched. That is till I saw two figures approach from the corner of my eye. So when Robb attempted to disarm me, I didn't try to stop him.

 **Eddard**

"I yield!" Jon exclaimed as his sword was thrown from his hands.

Cat and I clapped, though I only did half-heartedly, my thoughts were occupied by the stranger healing in Luwin's turret. Who inflicted such harm on him? Is it someone I should be worried about? Having found the man so close to Winterfell…

"Ned?"

I turned my head and saw Cat looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's nothing, Cat. Just a lot on my mind is all" I told her, though she didn't look convinced.

I looked to the ring and saw Ser Rodrik instructing the boys. I said my farewells to Cat and then made my way to the smithy. Hot steam hit my face as soon as I walked in, I followed the sound of a hammer hitting metal and soon enough came upon the smith.

"How's it coming along, Mikken?" I asked and he looked up at me under his heavy brow.

Mikken lifted up a greatsword and placed it on the table between us. I looked down and saw that the blade was sharped and in pristine condition, the pommel was fixed as well.

"You do good work," I complimented as I traced the designs of the blade.

"It wasn't easy, my Lord. The damn thing was covered in this black gunk that just wouldn't come off till I heated the blade and smashed it off" Mikken said looking down at the blade with annoyance.

"Black gunk?" I asked Mikken confused.

"Aye, my Lord. Covered the entire blade and some of the pommel as well."

Just like the man's veins…

"Thank you, Mikken…" I said in deep thought.

"Tis only my job, my Lord. I'll send word when I'm finished with the man's armor."

"Is it covered in this substance as well?" I asked him, and he nodded.

I asked him to show me and he led me to where he put the man's armor. Most of the man's armor was still in good condition and, just like his greatsword, was finely forged. Mikken showed me the greaves and I saw the black substance clinging to it. I left the smithy shortly after with more thoughts on my mind than before.

What is that substance? And what does it have to do with the man's condition?

These thoughts plagued my mind as I entered my solar. I sat down in my chair and quickly pulled out the man's ring that I kept in a drawer. I studied the howling wolf, trying to piece together its meaning.

Is it a gift?

It could be, though what the ring is made of makes me think otherwise. It wasn't made of silver or gold, the common material used to make rings. And the insignia, what is its meaning?

A badge of office?

That made more sense, perhaps he's part of a group that uses a howling wolf as their sigil?

Before I could continue this line of thought, the door to my solar opened. I looked up and saw Luwin breathing heavily, as if he ran here.

"He's awoken."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**"Legends and Fabrications"**

All rights to the A song of Ice and Fire books and Dark Souls games belong to their respected owners.

I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so far and please make sure to go on my profile and vote on whether you want more Dark Souls characters to appear in the story or not.

Chapter 3

 **Artorias**

Where am I…?

I surveyed my surroundings and discovered that I was in a very cluttered room. When I tried to stand up, I realized I was bound. I tugged at the restraints, but it proved to be fruitless.

I feel so weak…

I turned my head suddenly when I heard a door open, and what I saw was an old man with thinning hair. He appeared to be wearing a robe and had some short of chain around his neck.

"You…" I managed through chapped lips.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Water…"

That request seemed to wake him from his trance, as he rushed to a table and procured a jug. He then came to me and gently lifted my head and placed the jug to my lips. Which I greedily began to drink from. Once the jug was empty, the man placed it back on the table. His eyes suddenly widened, as if he just remembered something, and quickly left the room.

I'm alive…

Before I could think any more on how that was, the door opened once more. This time, the robed man wasn't alone. Beside him was a younger man with brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a finely trimmed beard that was beginning to grey.

He looked at me and then to my restraints, he leaned in and whispered something into the robed man's ear. Who then approached me and loosened my restraints, looking conflicted while doing so. I leaned up and rubbed my wrists.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you some questions?" He asked me and I nodded in consent.

"Who are you and how did you come upon your injuries?"

"My name is Artorias and I was ordered by Lord Gwyn to vanquish Manus, but he proved to be a greater threat than anticipated" I answered.

"Forgive me, I don't know this Lord Gwyn you speak of."

I stared at him as if he was some kind of madman, how can he not know of the Lord of Sunlight and King of Lordran? Unless…

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Winterfell" he answered.

Winterfell?

"Where is this…Winterfell?"

"In the North, one of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros" he informed, perplexed by my question.

Seven Kingdoms? Westeros?

I think I need to lie down…

 **Eddard**

Before I could question the man anymore, he promptly fell into unconsciousness.

"Luwin?" I asked the maester, concerned.

"He'll be fine, my Lord. He just needs to rest, he's still recovering from his wounds after all" Luwin explained and I nodded in understanding.

"He said his name was Artorias" I stated.

"He did, my Lord. A most peculiar name" Luwin said nodding.

"Peculiar indeed…" I murmured in agreement.

I gazed at Artorias once more before turning to maester Luwin.

"Make sure he's fed when he wakes, I expect he'll be hungry if he wasn't already" I ordered.

"Of course, Lord Stark. Should I call for you once he's finished his meal?"

"Only if he's feeling well enough for more questions" I told him, before departing from his turret.

I returned to my solar with many questions on my mind. Who is this Manus? Is he a threat to Winterfell? The way Artorias had said it, almost as if it was a curse to simply speak his name…makes me worry for my family's safety.

And who is this Lord Gwyn? I can't claim to know the names of all the Lords and Ladies of Westeros but…the way Artorias had spoken the name with such reverence makes me wonder if I truly am a fool for not recognizing the name.

"Damn it…! I have more questions than answers!" I hissed, slamming my fist on the desk.

I heard the door creak and sure enough I saw Cat peeking her head in with a worrisome expression upon her face.

"Ned? Are you alright?" She asked me.

I signed and gestured for her to come in. She did so, closing the door upon her entry. I stood and made my way to her.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I shouldn't worry you, what with the baby and all" I said softly, as I rubbed her swollen belly.

"The baby will be fine, I'm more concerned about you. You can talk to me, it's a wife's duty to help her husband when troubled."

"The man awoke, for a time. He told me his name was Artorias and that a Lord Gwyn had ordered him to deal with a man called Manus. But who is Lord Gwyn, who is this Manus? More importantly, who exactly is this Artorias? So many questions…not enough answers" I confessed as Cat held my hands tightly.

"Could this man, Artorias, been lying? Did he seem dishonest to you?" She asked me.

"I saw only truth in his eyes'" I answered her.

Truth…and pain.

 **Artorias**

"Lost your way again?"

I turned my head to the owner of the voice and sure enough saw the man it belonged to.

"Sir Gough! Yes, I have. This place is akin to a maze, easy to lose yourself" I explained and the giant let out a roar of laughter.

"Aye, I remember my first days in Anor Londo. I wanted the head of the architect responsible for that damnable staircase!"

I laughed at his joke and Gough approached me, throwing a large arm around my shoulders.

"Fret not, dear Artorias! For I have come to your aid!" Gough said to me in a booming voice.

I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my lips, though I couldn't be blamed as Gough had that effect on people. Even Lord Gwyn fell victim to the giant's optimism.

"I trust you haven't forgotten of the meeting today?" He asked me as we traversed the corridors of Anor Londo.

"Meeting? What meeting?" I asked him, confused.

"His Grace called for a meeting of his council" he explained.

"His whole council? Is there trouble?"

"No, tis only a matter of state. Now come, our captain will be upset if we're late" Gough said and we hastened our steps.

We made it to the council chamber soon after, outside stood Ciaran.

"Gough, Artorias, good of you two to show up on time…for once" she said whilst crossing her arms and sending a hard look our way.

I squirmed under her gaze, but Gough merely laughed and clasped my shoulder.

"We wouldn't want to embarrass our captain more than we have to. Speaking of which…where is Ornstein?" Gough inquired.

"He's already inside, speaking to his Grace" Ciaran explained to us.

"Then we best make our presence known, shouldn't we?" Gough asked us, with Ciaran and I nodding in agreement.

Ciaran opened the door and went inside, with me and Gough following quickly behind. We entered and saw Ornstein seated on his chair, conversing with Lord Gwyn. I looked around and saw the other Lords and Ladies in attendance, all excluding Gravelord Nito as he rarely attended these meetings. I saw the Witch of Izalith and her daughters, who always spoke in hushed tones. In the corner, I saw young Gwyndolin, whose gaze always made me uncomfortable. I also saw Gwynevere, in all her splendor, conversing and laughing with her maidens. But someone was missing…

"Where is his Grace's firstborn?" I asked my companions and they merely motioned behind me.

I turned and saw Lord Gwyn's eldest son entering the council chamber, he nodded my way and approached. I bowed when he stood before me, but he merely smiled and motioned for me to stand. He looked straight at me and said…

"Are you hungry, my Lord?"

"What…?" I asked him, confused.

And like a door slamming shut, the scene in front of me changed. It wasn't Gwyn's firstborn that stood before me…it was the robed man with thinning hair from before.

"I said are you hungry, my Lord?" He asked me again.

"I-I…" I began to say, before my growling stomach interrupted me.

The robed man merely chuckled and provided a bowl of what appeared to be broth. I thanked him and took the bowl from his hands. I relished the broth's warmth and taste, being so long since I've eaten something warm and fresh. As I've only eaten hard bread and salted meat since my departure from Anor Londo.

"Would you be willing to answer more questions from Lord Stark?" The robed man inquired as I finished the broth and handed the bowl back to him.

"Is that his name? Yes, I wouldn't mind answering more questions" I answered, the robed man nodded and left the room.

I surveyed the room once more, taking in the potions and tomes that surrounded the room. I picked up a book that was titled the _Age of Heroes_.

"That book is my daughter's favorite" I turned my head and saw this Lord Stark standing at the doorway, smiling at the book I was holding.

"Enjoys tales of adventure and heroism does she?" I remarked as I placed the book down and fully turned around to face him.

He nodded and looked down sadly.

"In truth, I fear the day she finds out the world isn't as glamorous as the stories make them out to be."

"A fear many parents share, I'd wager" I replied and he nodded in agreement.

He approached me and offered his hand.

"I fear I didn't introduce myself properly before. I'm Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North" he said as I took his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Stark" I said, bowing.

We sat down and Lord Stark proceeded to ask more questions, in line with what he asked before. I answered him truthfully and even though I could see doubt in his eyes as I told him my story, he continued to listen. By the end of my tale I was breathless and Lord Stark was leaning back in his chair, absorbing all that I had told him. He eventually stood and left the room, not before thanking me for my time and promising that I could stay as long as I liked. Upon his departure, I made my way to my bed and laid down on it. After hearing the creak of the bed, I closed my eyes and felt the embrace of sleep take me.

It wasn't a dreamless night…

In the dream, I was in Oolacile. I'm donned in plate armor and I can feel the familiar weight of my greatsword and greatshield on my back. I'm full of pride and confidence, but then I trip…

I turn my head and see what I tripped on, the corpse of an Oolacile resident.

"You could have saved me!" the corpse told me, its eyes full of hate.

Then the corpse stood and transformed into a monster with a bloated head, oversized arms, webbed fingers and toes, and pale skin. The monster wasn't alone, as dozens more crawled from the shadows. All of them twitching uncontrollably in mindless laughter. I reach for my greatsword, but find it missing. I bring my arm down to see it broken, falling limp to my side.

I try to defend myself as they jump on me, but it's all for naught. They beat me till I'm bloody and broken. I feel hope as they depart, but that hope is gone as soon I gaze upon the approaching figure. Its body is even more monstrous than the townsfolk, its arms and legs even larger, its red eyes of full of evil. The large figure looms above me and for the first time in my life…I feel small.

It grabs and raises me to its face, and in a dark, booming voice says…

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME! YOU WILL FORVER BE MINE TO TORMENT!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

" **Legends and Fabrications"**

All rights to the A song of Ice and Fire books and Dark Souls games belong to their respected owners.

Chapter 4

 **Artorias**

I woke up with a start and quickly surveyed my surroundings, to my immense relief I see only the cluttered mess of maester Luwin's turret. I took several slow breaths to steady my fast beating heart.

Damn nightmares…

For the last few nights my dreams have been plagued with the events of Oolacile. I can't get what happened there out of my head, despite my attempts to do so. I stood up from the bed and it let out the familiar creaking sound it always does.

I looked down and flexed my left arm. It was still sore, but with some time I should be able to use it just as I could before. Speaking of which, I should ask Lord Stark if he has a training yard I could use…

My musings were interrupted when the door opened and maester Luwin walked in, books in hand. He smiled and nodded towards me, I nodded back and walked towards him.

"Thank you again, Luwin. I'd be lost without your books" I stated as I took the books from his grasp.

For past few days, I've been reading up on the history of Westeros and the North. I've never been much of a reader, preferring to hone my swordsmanship than reading books, but given my current predicament it only made sense to study the history of unfamiliar territory.

I learned several things about the North and especially the Starks. House Stark was founded by a Brandon Stark, who was nicknamed the Builder. He apparently built the castle I was residing in, Winterfell, and the Wall, which was some kind of large wall made of ice meant to keep out Wildings and such. He also ruled as the first King in the North or King of Winter, as I've also seen referenced.

Westeros was originally composed of seven individual kingdoms and seven individual kings, the Riverlands isn't counted as an eighth kingdom as it lacked natural boundaries and was usually counted as part of the kingdom of whichever king ruled it at the time. It remained that way for centuries till Aegon Targaryen conquered six kingdoms, as Dorne was the only kingdom to successfully fend off Aegon's forces. He did so using dragons, who appeared to differ from the dragons of Lordran. As apparently these dragons were the servants opposed to Lordran, where they were the masters.

That comparison aside, this Aegon became the first Targaryen king and would usher a new age for Westeros. If half the tales about this man are true, than he was a mighty warrior and one I'll never be able to fight due to him being long dead.

I forget how short the lives of humans are…

However, if the other tales about him are correct…than the man bedded his sisters and future Targaryen kings would follow his example, keeping the bloodline "pure" they called it. Disgusting, how anyone can think incest as a practice worthy of following and it appears I'm not the only who thought this. As many people, primarily followers of this Faith of the Seven, thought the act of Targaryen incest as immoral.

The Targaryen reign came to an end after Robert's Rebellion, a war that Lord Stark apparently was at the forefront of. King Aerys II, or the Mad King, was ousted by Robert Baratheon who'd assume the throne as King Robert I Baratheon. The whole war started when Aerys' son, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, kidnapped Lord Stark's sister and Robert's betrothed, Lyanna Stark. She'd later die and Robert would marry Cersei Lannister, who was apparently the daughter of the previous king's main advisor or Hand of the King as the books called the position. This man, Tywin Lannister, had apparently betrayed the Mad King near the conflict's end and was rewarded for his efforts.

The history of this land was much more complicated than my own, as Gwyn has been the only ruler of Lordran since he took it from the Ancient Dragons. His rule has always been a grand one unlike Westeros, as whatever king ruled determined whether life was worth living at the time. As I assume that the people under the rule of King Jaehaerys I were better off than the people under the rule of King Aegon IV. The drama was much more prevalent in Westeros' history than Lordran's.

Ciaran would love it.

She was always the smart one of the relationship, claiming that knowing an enemy's history was just as important as knowing how they fought. I usually only worried about the later, and it was rare that I even worried at all. As I was unmatched when I had my greatsword in hand.

I suppose unmatched isn't a relevant term now though…

"It's nothing, Ser Artorias. I wish Lord Stark's children were half as eager as you to learn their history" Luwin replied chuckling, interrupting my thought process.

I put the books down and viewed the titles, the _History of the Kings of the Rock_ caught my interest as they were the last line of rulers I needed to read about. Also in the pile was my favorite book I've read so far, the _Conquest of Dorne_ , as it was rich with blood, battle, and bravery. I had requested to read the book again as it was rather slender and I needed my lust of battle sated somehow.

I looked out a nearby window and saw the sun rising in the distance, in the distance I saw some guards doing drills in the courtyard. Nearby I saw an older man handling the reins of some horses while a younger man watched. Beyond the stables I saw a man with a large beard and heavy brow hammering at what I believe were horseshoes, though from this distance it was hard to tell.

"Luwin?" I asked, requesting the old scholar's attention.

He looked up from his books and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Can I go for a walk?" I asked, still gazing out the window.

Luwin sat in quiet contemplation.

"Do you feel well enough to do so?" He asked me.

I nodded and stood to my full height, nearly hitting my head in the process.

"Then I don't see why not. I'll find a guardsman to show you around the castle" he said standing up and going towards the door.

"There's no need, Luwin. I can…" I began, but before I could finish Luwin slammed the door shut.

Luwin came back a moment later with a Stark guardsman in tow. The man had ginger-colored whiskers and a large belly, he also appeared to be old though not nearly as old as maester Luwin.

"This is Tomard, he'll be showing you around the castle" Luwin nodding to the man beside him.

"Thank you for your time, Tomard" I said to the guardsman, bowing.

He let out a laugh and shook his hands at my actions.

"No need for that, Ser. I should be thanking you, I finally have a face to the name."

I smiled at his friendliness and then turned to Luwin, bowing towards him.

"Thank you for fetching me a guide, maester. You are too kind."

Luwin merely smiled and nodded, Tomard and I left soon after.

"You can call me Fat Tom if you'd like" Tomard said to me as we walked.

I started at him with aghast.

"Why would I ever you call you that?"

He laughed and slapped a hand on my shoulder, though he had to stand on the tips of his toes to do so.

"It's just my nickname is all, you can get that look off your face!" He explained, still laughing.

I smiled in understanding and let out a small laugh. His laughter died down and Tomard took on an analytical look.

"My son wasn't jesting when he told me how big you were."

"Your son?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Aye, Tom or TomToo as he's often called. He was part of Lord Stark's party when they found you in the Wolfswood" he answered nodding.

Wolfswood?

"Wolfswood?" I asked, voicing my thought.

"Aye, a large forest to the northwest of here. You were lucky they found you before a pack of wolves did."

"Lucky indeed…" I murmured in thought.

Before my train of thought could continue, however, I felt a large blast of cold air hit my face.

"Right there are the kitchens, that's where all the cooking's done" Tomard explained, pointing at the building to the left of us.

I saw smoke coming from the chimney along with various people entering and leaving. Some spared incredulous looks my way.

"That's my favorite part of the castle in case you didn't piece that together!" Tomard said with a bellowing laugh.

I felt nostalgia as I heard his loud laugh, it reminding me of a certain archer's laughter. Tomard placed a hand on my back and guided me towards another location.

"This is the stables, Hullen is the master of horse here at Winterfell. A bit beyond that is the smithy, Mikken is Winterfell's blacksmith and a damn good one if I might add. He's the one repairing your weapons and armor" he explained, pointing as he did so.

"He has my weapons and armor?" I asked, eager to know the condition of my equipment.

The sooner they are repaired the better, I feel almost naked without my armor on.

"Aye, he should be done with them soon if I remember correctly" Tommard said before guiding me once more.

"That there is the library tower, if you're interested in books and such" he went on to say, pointing at the tall tower before us.

"I can't say I've ever been much of a reader…till recently anyway" I informed and he nodded in agreement.

"Aye, leave the reading of books to the scholars. It's the song of swords that we'd prefer! Speaking of which…"

We walked a bit more and soon came to a halt, before us were a couple of guardsmen training.

"This here is the courtyard, where the guards and Lord Stark's sons train" Tomard explained, but I wasn't really listening as the sound of steel hitting steel caught my ear.

The guardsman that were training looked young, probably recruits if I had to say, and their swordplay was…well pitiful. I wasn't the only who thought this as a man with large white whiskers was scrutinizing them with disappointed eyes. I felt a tap on my arm and I looked down at Tomard.

"That there is Ser Rodrik Cassel, he's the master-at-arms and a knight like you" he explained nodding his head at the man with the large white whiskers.

I continued watching the guardsmen train, cringing each time they struck. By Gwyn…it was as if these men have never held a sword in their life! One guardsman was leaving himself completely open to attack and the other was too blind or too dumb to see it!

"Let's continue on, Tommard" I asked him, no longer wanting to watch the sight before me.

He nodded and we walked on, Tommard eventually pointed to a large building on our left.

"This is the guest house, as you can imagine this where the guests of Winterfell stay" he explained before pointing at another building nearby.

"That there is the armory, where we keep our armaments."

As he was explaining this, guardsmen began flooding the armory. I even saw Lord Stark among them, he saw us and walked our way.

"Ser Artorias, Tommard" he said nodding to us and we nodded back.

"I see you've managed to pry yourself from your books to explore Winterfell" he continued with a small smile.

"Yes, Winterfell is a beautiful castle."

Not as glorious as Anor Londo, but a beautiful castle nonetheless. Before our conversation could continue, however, Tommard stepped forward and knelled before Lord Stark.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Lord Stark. But what has happened?" He asked him, eyeing the guardsman entering and leaving the armory.

Lord Stark told him to rise and went on to explain the situation.

"I've just received a raven, wildings have been spotted near Long Lake."

Tommard's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"What are wildings doing so far from the Wall?" Tommard asked Lord Stark, a question I might've asked myself if he didn't beat me to it.

From what I've read, wildings sometimes manage to get passed the Wall and usually raid villages and holdfasts in the Gift. Nothing I read indicated they raided this far in the North.

"They've been getting bolder recently and if rumors are true, than another King-Beyond-the-Wall has arisen. I'm leading a party to put down these wildings and hopefully discover if these rumors are true."

"Shall I fetch my armor and join your party, milord?" Tommard asked him.

"No need, Tommard. It's only a small group of wildings and I don't expect to be gone for more than a few days" Lord Stark explained.

I stepped forward and knelt before Lord Stark.

"Lord Stark, please allow me to join your party. You've sheltered and fed me without asking for anything in return, please allow me to repay you in some small way by joining your expedition."

"I cannot, not while you're a guest in my home and still injured."

"My sword arm might be a bit sore, but I can still fight. Please, allow me to join you" I begged him.

Lord Stark appeared conflicted and looked away in thought. After sometime he turned back to me, looking me up and down.

"Very well" he said, nodding solemnly.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
